Stay
by HappyNekoko
Summary: Mikan wants to make Natsume happy. What can she do?


Stay

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine!

Hyuuga Natsume.

What was it about him that made Mikan Sakura think about him?

Was it his fire alice? His quietness? Or maybe, those beautiful yet empty and sad eyes.

For Mikan, it was his eyes. She has never seen someone with eyes like those. Sure, Hotaru was quiet** and** weird, but she doesn't have eyes like Natsume's. At least she thought. After all, Hotaru had her so there is no reason to be sad.

"Mikan."

Mikan was startled. Her thoughts were interrupted when her best friend called her.

"Mikan, its time for class. We're going to be late. " Hotaru said calmly.

"Hai! I'll be right there."

IN THE CLASSROOM

Mikan wasn't late. Thanks to Hotaru.

Well, Mikan was back to her thoughts.

In the classroom, she saw Natsume. He was quiet and well, always in trouble but she didn't care. She was interested in Natsume's eyes.

"How can someone who has a fire alice, have cold and empty eyes?" she thought.

"I wish I could do something to make him…happy. Even for just a little while, I would like to see him smile." Mikan said.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked.

"Wh..what? Oh nothing Hotaru."

That was weird, usually, Mikan never hides anything from Hotaru. Mikan just…lets it all out. This time Mikan was…shy.

Well, Hotaru being Hotaru just let it go.

AFTER CLASSES

It was afternoon and Mikan was walking along the halls of Alice Academy. She saw Natsume. Waiting for someone.

Mikan didn't know what to do. Will she greet Natsume with her "oh-so-annoying" voice and funny antics or…just walk by not minding the boy that was just standing there.

She chose…the second one.

Wrong choice.

She walked by and got past Natsume. But before she could get farther, Natsume called her attention.

"Hey, so, you're ignoring me are you?"

"Oh no. It's just that, I'm busy gotta go. Bye." She said in a manner that would make someone believe that she was really in a hurry. But, it was Natsume he was talking to.

Natsume is not easily fooled. Especially by Mikan.

Mikan quickened her walking. But, she was again stopped by Natsume.

Natsume grabbed her by her wrist and spun her around.

"Let go of me!"

"Tell me why are you ignoring me?"

"I told you I was not."

"I don't believe you."

" I told you. I am busy. I have to find Hotaru, study for the test….."

Mikan was not finished with her babbling when she was silenced. Not with Natsume's hand at least, but with his…lips.

Shit.

Mikan's mind was in a blur. What was happening? She pushed herself away and looked at Natsume.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked him.

"Nothing. I was just… ok I like well, love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

Mikan couldn't say anything. So she ran.

"Why is this happening? That wasn't very much like Natsume. In fact it was not like him. He showed me something that I thought I would never see. He said he loves me. What am I supposed to do now?"

Mikan stopped.

Why was she running away? Come to think of it, she was always thinking about Natsume. She thought about things that she wanted to know about him. She thought of his alice, his behavior, his actions, his eyes…

Then Mikan came to realize… "I have feelings for him. Dare I say it, I love him."

She always thought of ways to make him happy and now she found a chance.

She wanted to heal the wounds that Natsume has. She wanted to hug him and say everything's going to be alright. She wanted to bring life to those eyes. She just wanted to be with him and make him happy.

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when a certain boy embraced her from the back.

"I love you." Natsume said.

She wanted to get away and at the same time just stay there in those arms.

The first time she met him, he was trying to hurt her. But not this time.

Mikan felt very protected in those arms.

But now she had to reply.

"I love you too…"

Natsume was…shocked. He spun Mikan around and looked at her eyes.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

Natsume… smiled and hugged her.

Mikan was very delighted to see him smile.

"You know, you should smile often. It makes you really handsome." Mikan managed to say.

"Huh? What? I didn't smile." Natsume said.

"Yes you did." Mikan said. Teasing.

"No, I didn't" Natsume said trying to defend himself.

After that they started walking around the campus.

Mikan asked "Natsume, what can I do to make you happy?"

"I just want you to stay with me. You know, many people are kind to me because they're afraid of me. But not you. You show you're true feelings. I have never felt anything like this before. You're the only person who saw me behind my mask. Ruka does too but, you see me in a different way. You see the things that I don't want to be seen by other people. So I just want you stay with me."

Mikan was surprised. Natsume talks but not like this. Natsume told her the things that would not be ever heard from him by other people. He told her that she just wants her to stay with him.

And she was not to make Natsume alone again.

"Natsume, I promise that I'll stay with you. I'll never leave you."

"Thank you, Mikan. And I'll do the same to you too."

THE END

0 hey there people. It's lame I know but, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I need to improve don't I? So just tell me you're comments ok? It's alright if you get mad at me for such a crappy fic. It's just my first time so be nice pls. Thanks.


End file.
